Rejunção
A Rejunção (também chamada de Ardor ou Calamidade) é um fenômeno recorrente em Final Fantasy XIV. Iniciado pelos Ascians, a Rejunção é uma tentativa de restaurar o poder do deus Zodiark, um ato acompanhado de turbulência cataclísmica que quase sempre destrói civilizações inteiras. Esses eventos são conhecidos como "Eras Umbral" para historiadores Eorzeanos, com o termo "Eras Astral" se referindo aos períodos de prosperidade entre essas calamidades. História Há muito tempo, os antigos Ascians viviam pacificamente no reino de Amaurot em um mundo onde a Luz e as Trevas existiam como uma única entidade. Uma calamidade iminente levou os Ascians a criar o primal das trevas Zodiark para salvá-los. Enquanto a calamidade era evitada, uma facção de Ascians que desaprovavam a presença de Zodiark e invocou o primal da luz Hydaelyn para mantê-lo sob controle. Isso levou a um conflito entre os dois até Hydaelyn dar o golpe decisivo que derrotou Zodiark e o selou. A força de seu ataque dividiu o mundo em treze pedaços, cada um sendo um reflexo da Fonte. Alguns dos poucos sobreviventes, bem como as novas espécies "humanas" nascidas de Zodiark, foram pegas no evento e, como resultado, foram fraturadas em uma miríade de novas raças mortais, sem memória de sua existência original. Os Ascians que restaram, forçados a se tornar seres incorpóreos agindo através de receptáculos, procuram restaurar seu mundo e Zodiark quebrando as barreiras que separam os fragmento da Fonte. Seus primeiros esforços terminaram em fracasso, inundando a Décima Terceira reflexão com escuridão e transformando-a em um vazio. Os Ascians formularam, assim, um novo método de Rejunção, causando uma confluência caótica de proporções incalculáveis, com efeitos desastrosos na civilização. Esses eventos passaram a ser conhecidos como Calamidades Umbral, cada uma projetada para refletir um elemento. O processo envolve colocar um dos fragmento em um cenário apocalíptico que faz com que seu elemento vaze para a Fonte e amplifique os efeitos de um desastre semelhante nela em proporções épicas; a força resultante faz com que a Fonte absorva completamente o fragmento em ruínas. O Ascian Hades, referido por seu título Emet-Selch, ajudaria uma civilização a se desenvolver como uma ferramenta para seus descendentes. Entre as civilizações que ele estabeleceu estava a civilização Allagan da Terceira Era Astral, criada para ser dizimada pela quarta Rejunção. Emet-Selch repetiu isso sob a identidade de Solus zos Galvus, estabelecendo o Império Garlean para montar as peças para a sétima Rejunção. Embora o primal Phoenix, alimentado por orações, tenha destruído Bahamut, não foi suficiente para parar a sétima Rejunção. A periodicidade dessas calamidades foi observada pelos estudiosos de Sharlayan, que desenvolveram um sistema de calendário histórico baseado nos ciclos de prosperidade e ruína. Essas Eras Umbral foram anotadas como sendo precedidas pelo som do Echo. Um grupo de estudiosos conhecidos como os Estudantes de Baldesion da Isle of Val estuda o echo e seus vínculos com o fenômeno da Rejunção. Algum tempo depois da sétima Rejunção, a ilha foi destruída sob circunstâncias misteriosas, com a única sobrevivente conhecida sendo Krile. Mais tarde, é revelado que a ilha foi deslocada para outra parte do mundo. Varis zos Galvus, o atual imperador de Garlemald, revela o plano dos Ascians e a natureza da Rejunção para à Aliança Eorzeana, cujos líderes recusam sua oferta para ajudá-lo a fazer isso acontecer. Os Ascians tentam uma outra Rejunção na forma de uma Oitava Calamidade Umbral, causada pelo veneno arcano dos Garleans Black Rose que reduz Eorzea a uma terra sem vida, sendo amplificada pelo Dilúvio de Luz que afeta a Primeira reflexão. Isso teria mergulhado o mundo em uma era de conflitos sem fim, mas os Scions of the Seventh Dawn trabalham para restaurar o Primeiro enquanto Zenos yae Galvus mata o Imperador Varis, seu pai. Galeria FFXIV Source and reflections.png|Representação da Fonte e suas treze reflexões. Curiosidades * Em Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Emet-Selch afirma que em todas as calamidades em todas as épocas havia alguém que lutava contra os Ascians. en:Rejoining Categoria:Eventos em Final Fantasy XIV